Poppy's Adventures in Candyland
by WonkaGirl456
Summary: A few months after the adventures of the golden tickets unfolded, Charlie finds himself happily settling into his new life. For the Buckets, life couldn't have gotten any better. However, for Poppy Bucket, Charlie's distant aunt, it is anything but. A devastating string of bad luck leads her on a path to seek out family and when she arrives she finds more than she expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

So this is my first fanfic, hope you like it. It's based off the 2005 movie with Johnny Depp.

Reviews are welcome, if not that's cool I'm not gonna force you :)

WonkaGirl456

And finally, I own nothing except my characters and other stuff. All rights go to Tim Burton and staff.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

This week proved exceedingly difficult for Poppy to keep her mind from wandering down the dark path of insanity. She had lost her job to a new, and much younger woman who, Poppy was sure, had no idea what the job entailed. Much to Poppy's great frustration the message was given to her through an e-mail, simply stating that she was no longer of use.

Poppy scoffed at the stupidity of the man who was her boss and eased her anger by telling herself they'd be lost without her.

As she grabbed the last of the boxes from her cubicle she caught sight of her replacement jamming paper into the output end of the office printer, wondering why it wasn't working.

Yes, they would definitely be calling her in the next few weeks begging for her to come back. But, alas she would not give in, she would find a much better job that paid more and laugh at the idiots who called themselves professionals.

*2 months later*

Poppy stared at the small job list before her. Her plan to prove her old boss wrong proved difficult if not impossible. There was little available for Poppy to choose from and those that she looked into found her lacking in some way or another. This made her very self-conscious and more frustrated at her worsening situation.

The bank had posted a nice little reminder, on behalf of her landlord, on her front door of what a shit situation she was in. The large letters at the top stating her eviction, mocking her. She was to be out of the apartment by this Tuesday at the latest. Poppy had let it slip to the back of her mind not wanting to deal with it and found herself with two days to find a replacement home or to the street she went.

Stressed beyond belief, she felt helpless.

She had no family to turn to.

Okay that's not entirely true, there was her brother of course, but he was worse off than she was. She could not and would not allow herself to burden her brother.

But maybe if she went to England to live with her family, she could get a job and help out in a sort of trade for a roof over her head.

She would get to see her little nephew Charlie again, she thought.

Oh how she missed the small boy, he always knew what to say to cheer her up.

She had sent letters every year, receiving many in return of the adventures of the small boy, but they seemed to lessen over the years until no more came and she gave up sending them when some returned with large red stamps reading "Return to Sender**."**

And of course seeing her parents again would be good, in hard times running home to mom and dad is the only real cure, she mused.

* * *

"Are you staying for dinner Mr. Wonka?" Mrs. Bucket calls from her position in the small kitchen.

"Yes Please!" The chocolatier exclaims.

Having returned from his job at the toothpaste factory, Mr. Bucket was welcomed with a warm hello from everyone, and a kiss from his wife.

"What's for dinner tonight?" he asks smiling

"Cabbage soup." Mrs. Bucket replies sarcastically earning a great uproar of laughter from everyone present.

The noise wakes up Grandma Georgina who had been sleeping.

With a soft, "I smell chocolate," and a sweet smile the small house was again plunged into another fit of laughter.

When the laughter became calm again Mr. Bucket remembered the news he was desperate to bring home to his family.

"Oh that's right," he mumbles.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Bucket asks coming up beside her husband with questioning eyes.

"I have news," he explains.

A soft, "news?" could be heard escaping everyone's mouths.

"Yes you remember your aunt Poppy Charlie?"

Charlie shook his head yes and leaned forward, waiting patiently for the news.

"It seems she has found herself in a difficult situation," Mr. Bucket explains.

He then gingerly pulls the letter from his jacket pocket and holds it out for everyone to see.

"Well read it!" Grandpa George calls impatiently from the large bed in the center of the room. "What does she want?"

"She wonders if it is not too much trouble on our part, if she is welcome to live here with us, she says she is willing to pay rent for her stay when she is settled and has found a job." Mr. Bucket explains.

"Aunt Poppy? Come to live with us?" Charlie says a smile widening across his face.

"There is but one thing to do!" Mrs. Bucket explains.

"We shall reply immediately, if it is, of course, alright with you Mr. Wonka."she says

With a quick nod of agreement from the chocolatier, Mr. Bucket tells Charlie to grab the necessary materials and the letter writing begins.

* * *

Not long after Poppy had sent her letter asking her brother for help did she receive a reply she had been evicted not four days ago and was now sitting on the itchy bed at a cheap motel staring down at the enveloped letter.

Their address had definitely changed she noted, reading the neat cursive on the top corner.

She took a shaky breath and started to open the tape at the back, hoping that her family forgave her actions in the past. Forgave her for her need to leave home, and them behind, in search of a dream. A hopeless dream at that, seeing as she was headed back to where she started, having not fulfilled her dream.

She slowly eased open the now jagged edges of the envelope and reached inside. The letter inside came out smoothly and landed on the bed.

She watched it like a hawk, scared it would bite her.

This small letter was her only hope. She held her breath.

She picked it up and scanned the scrolled words. Relief washed over her as she exhaled loudly, a great load was lifted from her shoulders, she was saved!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

Me again, I've decided to go on a mad writing craze, so a bunch of chapters should be up today.

Hope you enjoy this one.

Review, or not whatever.

WonkaGirl456

And again, all rights to the Burton man!

Chapter 2:

The process of packing became easy as she decided to sell most of her belongings to help fund the flight over. With the little possessions she had left, packed neatly into her carry-on, she boarded the plane taking her seat next to a window. She sighed feeling the overwhelming grief of possibly causing her family more problems than she believed they already had. But, there was also the hopefulness of being able to see everyone again and helping to support them alongside her brother.

With the rising sun, the planes wheels left the runway and the long flight began. All of the grief Poppy had about seeing her family again washed away in the clouds as she looked out at the explosion of colour washing over the city below.

* * *

Poppy had landed at London International Airport about an hour ago and now found herself sitting in the back of a smelly bus on her way to an address she hoped to god was where her family was.

A large lady moving with much difficulty down the aisle of the bus headed to the empty seat next to Poppy. She watched with dread as she stopped and sat down, forcing Poppy's face into the glass of the window. The woman radiated heat and Poppy stared out the window at the cold, rainy English countryside and wondered how that could be possible.

Nevertheless, it was what it was and Poppy wasn't one for questioning, so she settled in for the hour long bus ride, popping in her ear buds, so no one would bother her, and falling asleep to the soft hum of the bus' engine.

* * *

An hour later Poppy found herself being tapped awake by the smiling face of the bus driver. The bus was empty, she realized pathetically. With a small apology she rushed down the aisle and out of the bus where she found her suitcase already unloaded and waiting to be rolled away. With a wave and a thank you she practically sprinted away embarrassed. Looking back she realized that had been the best sleep she'd had all month. Always worried about everything took a lot out of her and to finally get to rest was amazing. Poppy stopped running as she turned a corner and took a breath. She stared down at her black converse sneakers, worn and reliable. When she caught her breath again she straightened the bottom of her maroon sundress and pulled down the sleeves of her denim jacket against the chill. She had previously rolled them up to combat the heat of the bus, no help from Ms. Heat-wave. She hoped she looked sensible enough as she pulled out a map from the front of her suitcase.

Navigating the streets of this small town should be easy enough she told herself heading in the direction she believed was the right one. As she found her way to Chocolate Avenue she couldn't help but marvel at the large chocolate factory. Charlie had always loved the factory and its mysteries, Poppy knew because that's all she remembered from his long winded letters, non-stop conspiracy theories on the factory and it's chocolatier supposedly hidden away from the world. There were times even when Poppy would daydream about the mystery of the large building. Charlie would send pictures and updates non-stop when he was younger, but then the letters slowly began to taper off in frequency until Poppy received none. The day she realized that he stopped she wrote her brother about it, worried for her young nephew. She received no reply from anyone and eventually she gave up when the letters she sent returned with a big fat "return to sender" stamped in red across the envelope. She understood now why, there address had changed, but you would think they would send her there new one so she could keep in contact. It was a miracle that her brother even got her most recent letter, asking for help in her time of need.

She abruptly stopped walking forcing two men walking their dogs behind her to quickly swerve their dogs around, angrily staring at her as they passed. Was it really a miracle? Poppy asked herself, or were they just avoiding her letters on purpose. But why would they respond to this one, the one that would force them to help her out? Eyebrows knitted together she continued walking suddenly determined to find out.

Walking faster and more determined she realized she had passed the address her brother had given her. Turning frustrated with herself and her life she continued back the way she came and passed the large ominous chocolate factory. Where on Earth have they moved to? She mumbled to herself as she realized she had gone too far in this direction as well. She probably looked silly walking up and down the street like she was angrily pacing. She walked slower this time observantly passing the large intricate gates of the chocolate factory a large W signifying the chocolatier in control.

She froze as she stared at the metal numbers neatly attached to the stone wall of the brick wall to the left of the Iron Gate. Sixty-four Chocolate Avenue was the infamous chocolate factory. Was this a joke? Was she still passed out on the bus snoring away? Poppy pinched herself, just to be sure, a sharp sting telling her it was all too real.

"What the hell?" she said, completely done with life and all the craziness that was hers.

The gates began to buzz as though a switch was flicked and electricity was turned on. Slowly but surely the iron gates began to move and open inward, Poppy entered cautiously her suitcase bumping over the cobblestone of the courtyard and she spun watching as the gates closed behind her.

"I guess this is the place?" she said hopelessly praying to God she wouldn't be murdered by some crazy chocolatier.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

Here's the next one, hope you like it!

WonkaGirl456

I own nothing *sob* It's Tim Burton's *sob*

Chapter 3:

Having just entered Mr. Wonka's courtyard Poppy figured the only thing to do would be to continue on, so she did. If her family was in here she would be shocked, and they better have an explanation if they were. Why hadn't Noah told her this in the letter he sent her? A nice, Oh by the way we live in Mr. Wonka's chocolate factory, would have been good. Just a subtle hint at where she would be living.

Poppy's eyes became heavy despite the long sleep she enjoyed on the bus ride over and she felt the beginnings of a head ache. Walking up the stone stairs, dragging her small suitcase behind her she tried to forget about it, she had questions that needed answering. When she reached the top she heaved one of the heavy metal doors open and entered the factory. It was dark and Poppy began feel fear creep up her back. The smell of charred wood and melted candle wax was faint but unnerving. Why on Earth would it smell like that, and why was it so god damn dark in here? Stumbling through the dark Poppy grunted and cursed as her feet tripped over unseen obstacles and her suitcase caught on anything and everything. Adrenaline searing through her veins Poppy finally found a door that lead to a lighted entrance way.

"Thank God." She breathed plopping to the floor with a "Humph!"

She sat breathless with rage on the floor. Why was she not let into this family secret, did they hate her for leaving and going to America? She only did it to get a job and follow her dreams. As more and more questions blossomed in her head Poppy stood up and looked around, fixing her dress and surveying her surroundings. Wiping sweat off her forehead she caught on to how warm it was, like being in the tropics. Suddenly the image of Ms. Heat-wave came to Poppy's mind and she rolled her eyes.

Removing her denim jacket she looped it through the handle of her suitcase and fixed the crumpled t-shirt sleeves of her sundress. With a quick hair tousle, she wanted to look good when she saw her family, she continued down the large corridor. As she walked she thought she heard soft giggles from behind the pillars and curtains on both sides of her. She stopped when one especially loud one caught her attention and told her she wasn't crazy.

Staring down the offending pillar she called out to it, "Hello? Who's there?" No answer, Poppy sighed in annoyance.

"I heard you now come out from behind there." She called. More giggling.

Poppy stood arms crossed still staring down the pillar when suddenly and all at once she was surrounded by twenty or forty, she couldn't be sure she was in so much shock, little men. They were all wearing red jumpsuits with W's on them and they all appeared to look exactly alike. Poppy felt light headed, what on Earth is going on? She suddenly dubbed herself as crazy on the crazies, and with that she sunk to the floor, the world going black.

* * *

Willy Wonka was focused on his newest invention, a new taffy candy that made you laugh, the only problem being the oompa loompas he tested it on couldn't stop giggling. He glanced at the clock, Charlie's aunt Poppy would be here by three, it was twenty to now. Charlie had talked non-stop about his aunt and Willy became jealous. What kind of a name is Poppy anyways? A pretty weird one if you ask me, he thought to himself. He might as well send a greeting party to direct her to the chocolate room, just in case she wandered to the wrong place, we wouldn't want that now would we? Willy questioned a psychotic smile spreading across his pale face. With a sigh he let it slip from his mind, he promised Charlie he would be the best host ever.

Calling a nearby oompa loompa over he instructed for him to take a group to the front entrance and welcome Ms. Poppy Bucket. With a nod the oompa loompa scurried off to complete his master's task.

After a few more tweaks Willy cleaned up his work bench, he would be present when the family welcomed Poppy, as promised. A quick glance at the clock told him it was quarter after three. He took out a tablet from his inside pocket, with a quick finger scan he was granted access to the factories security system, there was no sign of the woman Charlie called aunt Poppy. Quickly scanning from room to room he stopped at the camera that showed a view of the factories courtyard. In the middle of the yard stood a woman about 5'6" she looked nervous and confused. Her hair was incredibly fascinating to Willy, it was the darkest of blacks and corkscrew curly. She reminded him of a Disney princess, Scottish he thought he couldn't remember her name. His jealousy completely diminished, he watched as she cautiously made her way towards the factory doors. The closer she got to the camera, and the door, the better Willy could make out her features. She was beautiful, Willy's breath hitched, he never expected this. He could make out her eyes now, they were blue and seemed angry. Why was she angry? He felt personally responsible for her anger for some odd reason.

A loud bang startled him from his daydream. He watched as Poppy forced through the large metal door, she's strong Willy realized, and angry, Willy became worried what on Earth did he allow into is factory? He watched as she banged through the remains of the puppet show from three years ago when the golden ticket fiasco had begun. The camera was night vision so he knew she couldn't see anything. He laughed at her frustrated clumsiness. With one final heave he watched her enter the front hall, plopping to the floor in a heap.

"Pathetic," he said, suddenly not worried about Charlie's favouritism for his aunt. Closing the tablet he entered the glass elevator, aware that the oompa loompas would have her pointed in the right direction. He pushed the button for the chocolate room and speed off, proud of himself for not bashing his face into it this time. Looking down on his wonderful factory he was brought out of his happy state with a buzz from his pocket. It was Charlie's idea really, a walkie talkie system for the oompa loompas to easily reach either Charlie or Willy. The stone walls of the factory however made it difficult. "What was that?" Willy questioned the small plastic object in his hand.

"Say it again." With a soft click the oompa loompa finally broke through the static alerting Willy to the problem.

"She what?" Willy asked incredulously. He took his eyes off her for two minutes and she goes and faints. Perfect.

With a sigh and an eye roll he redirects the elevator and heads for the entrance hall, his latex gloves squeaking on his cane.

* * *

When Willy arrives at the front entrance hall he is welcomed by many giggling oompa loompas surrounding a very pretty and very fainted woman.

"I told you to get a small welcome group," he scolds, "not the entire oompa loompa population!" Willy exclaims to the oompa loompa he instructed earlier. Despite the giggles the oompa loompas look like scolded puppies.

With a sigh Willy apologizes, "its fine I know everyone was excited."

Now completely lost on what to do, Willy crouches down beside Poppy pushing a wayward strand of hair from her soft freckled face.

"She is even more beautiful up close." Willy unknowingly says aloud. Every oompa loompa in the room looks up at their boss in shock.

"I mean… what I meant to say was…." Willy stutters wishing he knew how to keep his mouth shut. This would be spread throughout the factory by dinner, he knew it.

Thinking quick Willy relaxed."I mean that's what Charlie said at least." Realizing it sounded better in his head Willy grimaces, but the oompa loompas seem to take it and they leave the subject alone. Starring down at the woman Willy wonders what to do now. A nearby oompa loompa pokes him in the thigh, Willy glances over and watches as the tiny man makes a swooshing movement with his hands towards Poppy's side. It takes a few more oompa loompas to explain but Willy finally gets it.

"You want me to carry her?" Willy confirms. The oompa loompas all nod in unison and back away to give him some room. Willy slides over to Poppy's side and puts one hand behind her knees and slides one under her back like he's seen men do in the movies. Slowly but surely he lifts her up, she is lighter than he thought, not quite Mrs. Gloop but she is a little more curvier than other woman Willy has seen. Motioning for an oompa loompa to take her bags he heads in the direction of the Buckets small cottage home, Poppy's head softly resting on his shoulder.

* * *

With a groggy feeling and tingles from her head down to her toes, Poppy awoke to the worried blue eyes of her favourite, and only, nephew Charlie Bucket. "She's awake!" he exclaims to the nervous bunch around him. Poppy sits up slowly, a hand shielding her eyes from the light.

"Take it slow now." Helena Bucket warns as she comes around and places a hand on Poppy's back for support.

"Oh my head." Poppy says suddenly wishing she stayed laying down. She is sitting in the middle of the large bed that is currently occupied by all of Charlie's grandparents, Charlie and herself. She wonders at the strength of the old worn bed as Charlie runs over with a glass of water and a small blue pill.

"Here take this, you'll feel much better after." Charlie explains. Poppy takes it with a thank you, downing the glass of water along with the strange blue pill. It tastes like blueberries and Poppy looks to Charlie for answers.

"Mr. Wonka invented it, he hates the taste of the regular ones." Charlie explains. Poppy nods, "me too."

"Listen Poppy," Noah says coming up beside her, "I know I should have told you, but we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Told me what?" Poppy questions confused.

"About our new living arrangements." Helena explains, stopping Grandpa George from making a sarcastic remark.

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it." Poppy says feeling loopy and completely free. The Buckets look at each other worriedly as they watch Poppy hop up from the bed and dance around the house barefoot.

"I think I like this one." Grandpa George says with a smile loaded with sarcasm.

"Oranges?" Grandma Georgina says haven been woken up by Poppy's now loud clanging of the pots and pans.

"Poppy!" Noah calls.

"Yes brother?" Poppy asks innocently stopping the clanging and banging.

"Why don't you sit down?" he asks

"No I don't think so!" Poppy exclaims running around the small house like a crazy woman.

"Charlie, what on earth did you give her?" Helena asks her son.

"The blue ones for head aches and the red ones still being tested," Charlie explained, "or is it the other way round?"

Helena Bucket puts her hands to her face. "Oh dear."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys,

Sorry about the long absence. But I'm back! Yeah!

I'm loving the reviews, keep em coming!

So, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

-WonkaGirl456

P.S. No promises, but I'll try to get more chapter out soon, busy life and stuff ya know.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing,

Well except Poppy, and I'm keeping her! She's mine!

* * *

Willy arrived at the Buckets home to find complete and utter chaos. Mrs. Bucket is sitting down in a chair worrying her fingernails away. Charlie is mumbling about red and blue and headaches. Grandpa George is laughing hysterically. And Mr. Bucket is trying, for some unknown reason, to get his sister to sit down. Willy watches as Poppy dances around her skirt billowing out as she spins, her crazy hair flying all about her shoulders. Too distracted Willy misses the warning from everyone and is plowed over by a mad woman.

Willy lands on his back Poppy falling on top of him, he stares up at her and she giggles.

"Opps." She says, she doesn't move.

Just as Willy is wondering why she won't get off of him he realizes he is holding onto her hips.

She struggles against him and finally gives up, letting her head rest on his chest where she quickly falls asleep.

Eyes wide he stares at the ceiling, his gloved hands removed and up in mock surrender. Mr. Bucket abruptly comes over and grabs his sister by the middle hauling her back over to the large bed in the center of the room. Relieved and disappointed at the same time Willy sits up and brushes his pants.

"Terribly sorry Mr. Wonka." Mrs. Bucket exclaims helping the chocolatier to his feet.

"It appears Charlie messed up the medicine you gave him." She explains looking at Charlie hands on her hips.

Willy laughs as he watches Charlie sink from his mother's disappointed stare.

"No worries, I'm fine, tip top even."

"Good," Mrs. Bucket says, "that settled, will Poppy be okay?"

"Of course, perfect, just fine... I think." Willy finishes with teeth clenched in a mock smile.

"You think?" Mrs. Bucket says turning herself to stare at the chocolatier with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah….well gotta go, lots to do so little time." Willy lies rushing for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Mrs. Bucket calls after him grabbing him by the coat tails.

Willy is placed in a chair and, with Mrs. Bucket looming over him, he is given no choice.

"Which one did Charlie give her?" he asks innocently not meeting Mrs. Bucket's threatening gaze.

"The blue one." Charlie says coming over and sitting in the chair next to Willy.

"Mum please sit down." he says uneasily eyeing his psycho mother.

"Yes, sorry," she says taking a seat, "but if my sister-in-law turns into a giant blueberry like that Beauregard girl you showed me," She warns, a finger pointed in Willy's direction, "you will never hear the end of it." She finishes.

Charlie and Willy eye each other nervously, Mrs. Bucket isn't one for warnings so when she warns you, you better listen and listen good.

* * *

When Poppy wakes up for the second time, her memory foggy and muscles aching, she stays lying down. She is still in the large bed, surrounded by the elderly. Someone is speaking but her brain is too clouded to pick it up just yet. A cold cloth is pressed to her forehead and she sinks into the bed further, relishing in the relief just one simple thing can have.

The voices slowly but surely start to become clearer after that.

"At least she didn't swell up," she hears Charlie saying.

Her mind doesn't register that there talking about her yet, and with her eyes still closed from the light, they don't realize she's awake and listening.

"Yes, it seems I always have trouble with blueberries." A new voice says, it sounds familiar but she doesn't know who it belongs to.

"Willy, can you fix this?" Mrs. Bucket's voice says from the end of the bed.

"I'm not sure, I'd have to do some tests."

Willy, who's Willy? It takes Poppy a few seconds and then it all comes back to her. Everything, Mrs. Heat-wave, the little men, and the blue pill, her family living in a chocolate factory, everything.

Poppy sits up with a gasp, her eyes shoot open.

"Poppy!" everyone says with great relief, and something else in their voices.

They're all looking at her strange now and Charlie glances away when she looks at him for answers.

Her feet at the end of the bed catch her attention, they're a purple-blue like blueberries. She wiggles her toes and her eyes move up her legs, also a violet color, over her now purple dress to her purple arms, until she has her hand in front of her face.

She doesn't feel anything now, nothing.

"Why am I purple?" she asks casually.

A strand of her hair falls in her face and she moves her gaze from her hand to it.

Her hair is a darker shade of purple-blue than her skin, but it's still purple.

No one moves in the room, everyone is watching Poppy.

She can feel eyes on her back so she turns.

A man is standing there, he's tall and thin, but his body is still well defined by muscles. His hair is an auburn color that is styled in a bob, resting on his shoulders. His amethyst eyes are watching her closely, almost cautiously.

"You're Mr. Wonka, aren't you?" Poppy asks simply.

He nods and takes a minuscule step back.

For some reason all the anger and hatred she's had for everyone and everything in her life comes bubbling up to the surface at that moment.

She jumps at poor Mr. Wonka like a crazy lady, claws out and ready to kill.

Through her crazy screeches and Willy's pleads for someone to stop her, you can here Grandma Georgina, and Grandpa George's giggles and the rest of the Bucket's yells to get her to stop.

Eventually, after Willy had sprinted the circumference of the room at least 12 times, Poppy close behind him, Mr. Bucket grabbed her by her middle again and she sagged to the ground, breathless.

Willy braces himself against the cupboard, out of breath as well, as he eyes Poppy for any sudden movements.

Mrs. Bucket and Charlie survey the damage to the room and start to return chairs and tables to their upright and orderly positions, as Mr. Bucket comforts his sister, who is now a sobbing heap of purple on the floor.

* * *

There had been a special dinner planned for the arrival of their guest, but due to the unfortunate circumstances of the hours leading up to dinner-time, the meal was moved to the following day. Willy was removed from the Bucket's house, to ensure his safety. And Mrs. Bucket made soup for Poppy, who ate it slowly and quietly and then was promptly tucked into the pull-out bed of the small sofa in the corner of the room where she fell asleep quickly.

"The poor girl," Mrs. Bucket said to her husband, "What a day she's had!"

"I know life's been really hard on her of late." He replied.

Charlie was huddled in the middle of his grandparent's bed, half asleep.

"Come on mister," Mrs. Bucket said to him, "It's been a long day and I think we should all get some sleep now."

Charlie groggily climbed down off the bed, kissed everyone goodnight, and went up to his room, to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning Poppy was woken up by the sound of scissors slicing through something. She sat up and came face to face with Willy Wonka. Eyes wide she stared at him. His hat was slanted and his eyes were tired looking, large bags under his eyes hinting to his lack of sleep.

He had a strand of curly purple hair in his hand and he smiled innocently as he placed it in a test tube.

"Hey! That's my hair you creep!" Poppy shouted.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I…I…I…Well you see, I couldn't sleep last night so I figured I'd get a head start on... on trying to get you the right color again." He said with a forced smile.

Poppy just glared at him as she got out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

"Sure, whatever, that's fine, turn me purple, cut my hair, that's just perfect," Poppy mumbled as she got out a bowl and pored herself some cereal.

Willy watched her, "To be fair I didn't turn you purple, Charlie did."

Before Poppy could respond, Charlie came down from his room, shouting 'Good morning' to everyone and coming up beside Poppy to pour himself some cereal as well.

"Early risers I see," Mrs. Bucket said coming out of her room with Mr. Bucket trailing behind her. They both wore fluffy purple robes with W's monogramed on the front.

Poppy scoffed as she saw this. Her annoyance for the chocolatier was growing by the second, if that was possible.

* * *

With everyone dressed and ready for the day, Poppy was escorted to the inventing room.

"Oh you'll love the inventing room!" Charlie said pulling her along the hallway to the glass elevator, whatever that was.

When Poppy got to it, however, she felt the name was obvious. It was literally an elevator made of glass. When Charlie pulled her in she realized even the buttons were made of glass.

"Hold on now," Charlie warned as he pressed the button labeled 'Inventing Room'.

Although she was warned, and did brace herself, Poppy still landed on the glass floor of the elevator.

Charlie laughed, "Maybe we should've taken the boat instead."

When they arrived in the inventing room, the door dinged open and a smell of every kind wafted in. Poppy inhaled it, she could never describe it to anyone, it was the most heavenly smell.

"MMMmmm," Charlie said beside her, "Willy must have gotten the Whizdoodler working." Poppy looked at him like he was crazy and wanting to ask what a 'Whiz-whatever' was when Charlie ran in calling for Mr. Wonka.

"Where is he?" Charlie asked when Poppy had caught up to him. Or at least that's what she thought, she was too busy looking at all the machines.

She watched as a little man, wearing a snorkel, dove into a tank after red balls of candy as they were shot into the water around him.

She didn't realize Charlie had gone until she tore her eye away from the tank. Quickly spinning around, she called out to him, "Charlie? Charlie, where'd you go?"

"I'm over here." She heard him say.

"Where?" she called.

"Take a left at the Hongsnoodle machine."

"The what?"

"The round blue one," she heard Willy call.

She took his direction and found a desk, both Charlie and Willy hunched over it talking about blueberries.

"Oh," she said when she found them.

"Come." Willy said to her, not looking her way as he motioned her over.

She was set back a little by his brashness, but obeyed.

His eyes seemed more tired and he had shed his overcoat to reveal a red patterned shirt with a black vest over top, a pocket watch hidden away in one of the pockets, the chain running across his right side.

He fixed his hat as he stood up.

She felt shy now, she wanted to apologize for her actions, it wasn't entirely his fault, he just happened to be there when she needed a punching bag.

His eyes caught hers for a second before he reached across the desk and grabbed a beaker full of a bright pink syrup.

"Try this." He said, handing it to Poppy.

She was cautious at first but she took it.

"This won't turn me green or anything, will it?" she asked staring down into the beaker.

Willy seemed uncertain, Charlie butted in.

"Just try it Poppy," he said.

"Well here goes nothing."

She chugged it, it tasted like raspberries and chocolate.

With the beaker emptied she handed it back to Willy and waited. Charlie notepad posed, ready to take notes, stood next to Willy who watched closely.

When a few moments had passed and it seemed like nothing was going to happen the blue of Poppy's arms began to fade away revealing the skin tone underneath.

Poppy watched in surprise as the purple-blue of her skin seemed to melt away.

Charlie's pencil was on overdrive as he took notes. Poppy looked up to see the world had grown larger.

"What!" she exclaimed, "You've both grown."

"No it appears you've shrunk," Willy said turning to the table and ruffling through some papers.

Poppy sighed the blue sundress she had on was sliding off one shoulder and the hem, which once met her knees, was gathering around her feet. She appeared to have shrunk to the size of a toddler.

"Charlie," she called, "Lift me up so I can see."

He obeyed and lifted her up to the table, she kicked her dress about until she could sit.

Swinging her legs off the end of the desk, she watched as Willy scrunched his face in thought.

She felt bad for the way she acted, "Willy," she said softly to him, "Err I mean, Mr. Wonka?"

"Yes?" he said his tired eyes moving to her little form seated beside him.

"I….listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go all psycho-bitch on you yesterday." She said a blush coloring her cheeks.

His eyebrows knitted together and then softened.

"It's fine." He mumbled, a blush crossing his face as well.


End file.
